ssb_clashfandomcom-20200215-history
Clash
This article is about the game mode in Group, a mode in Super Smash Bros. Clash. See that article for details on the game often abbreviated as Clash. Clash is the basic multiplayer mode in Super Smash Bros. Clash. It follows the trend of it's predecessors by naming the mode after the game's subtitle. The mode is basically the same as it's always been and is a ton of fun. The mode is available from the start and is located under Group. Start-up To start the mode up, just go to Group and then this mode. Easy. After that you'll be greeted by the Character Select Screen. At the bottom of the screen, where portraits are located, you may change your name (if you are a human) or set the difficulty level (if you are a CPU). You may also poke your character here to change their color. Choose a character by placing a token on to their portrait. There is also a Random portrait, which gives you a random character, obviously. At the top of the screen, the back button... takes you back to Group mode. Clicking on "Clash" changes it to Team Battle, which has each player join a Red, Blue, or Green team to fight against each other. Rules There is also a big, white bar at the top of the screen. Click on this to change the rules. Here's a list of the default changeable rules: *Game mode: Choose between Time, Stock, Code and Bonus. *Time Limit / Stock: Choose a stock count from 1-99 or a time from 00:30.00-99:30.00 in 30-second increments. *Handicap: Toggle the handicap *Damage Ratio: Choose a damage ratio from 0.5 to 2.0, in .1 increments. This determines the knockback that attacks deal; characters are KOed faster if this is set to a high number. *Stage Selection: Choose the method for selecting stages. **Choose: Anyone can select. **Random: Stages are chosen random via the Random Stage switch. **Order: Play stages in a set order. **Loser: The loser of the previous match selects the stage. *Super Smash: Set the Super Smash Meter on or off. *Clash Attack: Set the options regarding the Clash Attack Meter here. You can modify the amount of levels / bars each action costs and which actions you can do, or to just turn it off altogether. *Item Switch: Set which items appear in a match and how often they appear. An additional set of rules is unlocked after playing 100 matches, though. *Stock Time Limit: Set a time limit for Stock matches. The same rules applying to Time / Coin / Bonus matches apply here. *Team Attack: If this is on, members of the same team can damage each other in Team Battles. *Score Display: Toggle whether or not to display the current score for Time matches. *Pause: Toggle whether or not players may pause during the match. *Taunt: Toggle whether or not players may taunt during the match. Even if this option is turned off, Luigi, The Dog, Professor Layton and Snake can still use their damaging taunts. *Damage Meter: Toggle whether or not the damage meter appears on screen here. Some other rules are unlocked after meeting certain conditions: *Assists: Turn the ability to use Assists in matches on or off here. Note that you cannot have this and Assist Trophies turned on at once. *Random Stage: Select which stages appear via the random stage switch. More will be added as time comes. Category:Game modes Category:Group